Horrivelmente
by Beeapyon
Summary: Uma Hinata com disturbio bi-polar. Uma escola governada pela popularidade. Um Deidara viciado em biscoitos. Um Sasori atormentado por tal Deidara. Uma Historia de amor bizarra. Summary Horrivel. Leiam Onegai!
1. Novo ano, APRESENTAÇÕES PRO DIARIO BURRO

Ohayo!  
Essa é a minha primeira e bizarra fic por aqui, ela não é nada convencional...  
Mas espero que gostem, ela tem oito capitulos, contando com esse, já escrevi todos, se algué gostar eu vou postando os próximos. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Novo ano, APRESENTAÇÔES PRO DIARIO BURRO!

Domingo.

Ohayo Gozaimasu, Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou a herdeira da família Hyuuga, mas não me dou bem com esse fato, por isso meu pai passou a vida toda me pressionando e repreendendo por ser tão tímida e sonsa, isso me rendeu o pior problema da minha vida: Eu tenho personalidade dupla.

ESSA FOI A INTRODUÇÃO A UM DIARIO, MAIS RIDICULA, MEDIOCRE E REPUGNANTE DA HISTORIA DO MUNDO.

E eu não lido bem com a minha outra personalidade.

As únicas 5 pessoas que sabem sobre a minha "outra eu" são: Aburame Shino: Ele é meio autista, fala por provérbios, ...realmente não fala muito, coleciona insetos, e costuma aparecer do nada, no meio das sombras..., mas é um bom amigo. Mitsashi Tenten: Minha melhor - e única - amiga. Ela tem tudo pra ser a bam-bam-bam do colégio, mas é que tipo... Ela acabou sendo meio ofuscada, ela fazia parte do grupo de Jiu-Jítsu, e foi assim por três anos, desde que ela entrou no colégio pra ser exata, os outros dois membros do clube são Rock Lee, Que ficou popular pela sua força de vontade (Ele intitula como "fogo da juventude") e extrema habilidade em todos os esportes. E Hyuuga Neji, meu primo, que é considerado um Deus nórdico dinamarquês, pela sua força, beleza, inteligência e blá blá blá. Moramos na mesma casa, e nos odiamos. (Aproposito, ele presta tanta atenção em mim que nunca percebeu a minha outra personalidade, ele identifica as duas como sendo eu.) por andar com eles, ninguém prestava atenção nela, ano passado ela largou eles e começou a andar comigo, não foi um grande avanço. Inuzuka Kiba: Meu melhor amigo, ele é integrante, tipo, da elite dos populares, ele é capitão do time de futebol, é cobiçado por praticamente todos os seres que produzem estrogênio no colégio ( e alguns que produzem testosterona, também), e de quebra, não é nem um pouco arrogante e é o cara mais legal que eu conheço (não que eu conheça muitos caras) Se bem que a sanidade dele não é tão boa, ele prefere andar comigo do que com os outros populares, se bem que, é como se não fosse assim, porque os populares vêem a gente andando junto e pensam "Como o Kiba é legal, deve estar mostrando o caminho da sala pra uma novata" Mesmo que eu e eles tenhamos estudado juntos desde...sempre!.  
E esses foram os meus amigos, as outras pessoas que sabem são: Minha irmã, Hyuuga Hanabi: Ela é a queridinha da família e tudo e tal, mas ela é muito legal comigo, na verdade se eu não tivesse a Hanabi eu não duraria 3 segundos aqui em casa, porque o Neji me odeia, os empregados são indiferentes a mim, e meu pai não é meu fã numero 1 e quase nunca está em casa (Daí o fato dele não saber sobre o meu distúrbio) por isso, eu gosto muito da Hanabi e sou grata por ela gostar de mim. E por ultimo, minha psicóloga: Kurenai, eu só a vi umas ... 5 vezes, não gosto da idéia de ter uma psicóloga, sabe, EU NÃO SOU DOIDA c.с. Nas vezes em que nos vimos ela: a) Diagnosticou o meu problema. b) Tentou me ajudar e tal. c) Desistiu, e disse pra eu começar um diário que vai durar uma semana, Que é o que estou fazendo.

Esse é o meu maior segredo. Okay, estou me sentindo boba por estar mesmo escrevendo um diАrio.

Meus amigos chamam a segunda personalidade de Black Hina, acho meio exagerado.  
A minha Personalidade que todos conhecem é : Uma garota tímida, sonsa, freqüentemente vermelha, que gagueja e desmaia toda hora. E a Black Hinata... é as que vos escreve, uma garota relativamente normal, Tenten define mais como "Cool and Spicy" do que como normal, não que eu saiba o que é "Cool and Spicy" sem falar que essa grafia que a Tenten usa deve estar errada...Shino me disse que esse negocio era personalidade de pessoas descoladas. ATÉ PARECE, SE EU FOSSE DESCOLADA EU NÃO SERIA UM FRACASSO SOCIAL C_C. Bom, tudo bem, não é uma personalidade exatamente normal, porque eu me descontrolo ás vezes, e aí eu grito, fico raivosa, e ás vezes bato nas pessoas (Neji)

Eu gosto da Black Hinata mais do que da "Hinata normal" mas eu não consigo agir como a Black no colégio...por causa dele.  
Uzumaki Naruto-Kun.

Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, lindo, extremamente popular. Minha maior paixão desde a terceira serie. (Nota: Estou no 2° colegial)  
Existem três grupos de populares no meu colégio: Os "Cool and Spicy" como Tenten diz, composto por: Sabaku no Gaara, ele é meio revoltado, mas é totalmente legal (e indiferente a tudo ao seu redor), além de lindo... Sua irmã, Sabaku no Temari, exatamente igual ao irmão, só muda o fato de ela ser loira e não ruiva. E o Namorado da Temari, Nara Shikamaru, ele é o cara mais preguiçoso do mundo, mas quando não está dormindo, ele é igual aos outros dois. Os "arrogantes": Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin (Não me recordo o sobrenome, ela entrou ano passado) e Sabaku no Kankurou, insuportáveis, Do estilo que se acham os maiorais. Ficaram populares pela beleza, e ou, inteligência (é o que dizem, eu aposto em uma chacina secreta) E os "American Dreams": O grupo do Kiba, os populares legais, que todos amam, veneram e perseguem : Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, ele é...gordo, mas se chamar ele assim ele arranca sua cabeça, ele é muito gentil e engraçado, Yamanaka Ino, Ela meio que age como se vivesse em "As patricinhas de Bervely Hills", e ás vezes é maldosa, mas é sem querer, no final ela é legal, e por ultimo...Sakura Haruno, O Naruto gosta dela, ela é linda (assim como todos os populares) e legal, e descolada, e bondosa e INSUPORTAVELMENTE INTELIGENTE E PERFEITA!

Os grupos andam todos juntos, mas eles se separam quando tem algum problema na escola, o que quase nunca acontece.

E além deles, tem os do terceiro ano os caras (e a garota) mais populares do colégio: Pein, o pronunciado líder deles, Konan, namorada do Pein, que é a verdadeira líder por debaixo dos panos, Zetsu, ele fala com sigo mesmo, é como se ele tivesse um lado bom e um lado mal que ficam lutando entre si, ele passa o tempo observando...tudo, e tem obsessão por botânica , Kisame, Meio Punk, Meio bobo alegre, gosta muito de peixes e coisas que vivem no mar..., Tobi Totalmente bobo alegre, Uchiha Itachi Irmão mais velho do Sasuke, eles são parecidos, mas o Itachi não é tããão arrogante, Hidan, Se não for totalmente punk, ele é um psicótico masoquista, ele é legal, e extremamente religioso, seja lá qual for a religião, Kakuzu, Apenas um mercenário meio agressivo, Deidara, Gosta de arranjar confusão (assim como o Hidan) e explode coisas em "defesa da verdadeira arte" que deve ser botar fogo nas coisas na visão dele o.o, Akasuna no Sasori, Não sei muito sobre ele, só que ele vive brigando com o Deidara, e que o Deidara respeita muito ele.  
O que diferencia eles do resto dos populares é: as pessoas tem medo deles. Mas ainda sim, são adorados...de longe.

Entendem porque não ia dar certo com o Uzumaki? Ele ama a Sakura e é popular, e eu, não me encaixaria em nenhum grupo de populares! (Sem falar que eu não consigo falar com ele, mas isso é só um detalhe)

Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula que eu vou ter no 2° ano do colegial, mais um ano presa entre as duas personalidades. Alguém, me mate.

Nota: Escrever em diários é bem legal.

O QUE QUE EU TÔ FALANDO?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Primeiro dia, EU ODEIO POPULARIDADE!

**Yoo! Minna-San! Foi mal a demora pra postar de novo, vou me esforçar pra postar mais frequentemente hehe.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primeiro dia, EU ODEIO POPULARIDADE.

Segunda.

Ah, como eu amo a escola *--*

Quando eu disser essa frase sem sarcasmo, podem me internar.

EU VOU TER UM INFARTO DO MIOCARDIO!  
Tá, vamos ir ao começo desse dia Horrivelmente terrorífico.  
Hoje de manhã quando eu acordei, eu estava com vontade de comer carne com molho e arroz, tá, eu vivo tendo essas vontades de comer coisas estranhas em horas estranhas, mas eu não achei tão absurdo assim pra que meu amado primo me tirasse o bom humor no primeiro dia de aula, como ele fez.

Neji: Eca, comida de cachorro, o Kiba deixou o cachorro dele aqui de novo?  
Hanabi: Logo cedo...  
Hinata: Não Neji, esse é meu café da manhã, e não é comida de cachorro, é carne e arroz!  
Neji: Hump, eu francamente não acredito que você seja uma Herdeira, Além se ser um fracasso social, ainda tem essas manias estranhas de comer as sobras do jantar dos empregados!  
Hinata: Eu não sou um fracasso social! (Quem eu queria enganar?) Eu ando com o Kiba que é seu amigo, e com a Tenten, que era sua amiga antes dela descobrir que a vida pode ser boa, e isso é economia, não jogar comida fora é não jogar dinheiro fora, não vou morrer por que eu não comi algo que foi feito a menos de 2 minutos, que nem você.  
Neji: Quem você quer enganar? (Droga!) O Kiba deve ter algum problema mental, sabe, você devia parar de andar com ele, o dia que algum outro popular perceber que vocês são amigos e não apenas conhecidos que se encontram freqüentemente, a vida do Kiba vai por água a baixo por sua culpa, e a Tenten parou de andar comigo quando percebeu que era uma fracassada.  
Hinata: O Kiba, ao menos tem uma mente pra ter problema ao contrario de você, que tem uma revista pornô, uma carteira e muita idiotice dentro da cabeça, ele sabe o que faz com a vida dele, a Tenten não é nenhuma fracassada, E SE VOCÊ OFENDER MAIS UM AMIGO MEU DE NOVO, VOCÊ VAI IR PRA ESCOLA COM AUXILIDO DE UMA CADEIRA DE RODAS!  
Neji: Você só tem mais um amigo mesmo, aquele colecionador de insetos autista.  
Hanabi: Não devia ter feito isso...

E foi aí que eu dei uma voadora nele, ele não precisou da cadeira de rodas, mas precisou de algumas faixas, e teve que trocar a camiseta por uma camisa que cobrisse os braços que ficaram com alguns hematomas. Vingança : Completed.

A Tenten Chegou pra me buscar um pouco depois, é impressionante como ela fica mais linda a cada dia.  
Ela estava com uma blusa japonesa vermelha , uma saia de prega preta, salto alto, e com seu habitual penteado : Dois coques altos do lado da cabeça.  
E eu percebi que a blusa dela era exatamente igual a minha, as únicas diferenças eram que : A minha era preta, e que a blusa ficava mil vezes melhor do que em mim.  
Eu, que estava com a blusa, um tênis de ginástica velho e uma calça jeans.  
É, eu tive que trocar de roupa, aí eu coloquei um vestido lilás uma sandália e sai correndo de casa pra não chegar atrasada.

Eu queria que o colégio tivesse uniforme, a maioria das roupas que eu gosto, eu comprei junto com a Tenten, então ela tem muitas roupas iguais as minhas, e muito freqüentemente eu tenho que trocar de roupa mais de uma vez de manhã.

Uniformes resolveriam isso.

Chegando na escola, eu cai na escadaria, como sempre, e todos riram de mim um pouquinho, aí a Tenten olhou com aquela cara de "I Kill you!" pra eles, eles pararam e fomos pra aula.

Primeira aula: Matemática. A matéria que eu mais odeio.  
Segunda aula: Física. A segunda que eu mais odeio.  
Terceira aula: Geometria. Já da pra imaginar né?  
Intervalo, os 40 piores minutos da minha vida.

Meu querido amigo Kiba, teve mais uma daquelas maravilhosas idéias de juntar eu, o Shino e a Tenten aos populares,(Alias, nossa escola gira em torno da popularidade) QUE SÓ DEU CERTO PRA TENTEN E PRO SHINO, OBVIO!  
O plano era, chamar a gente pra passar o intervalo com eles, NA MAOIR CARA DE PAU.

Narremos a situação.  
Kiba: Gente, esses são meu amigos, Shino, Tenten e Hinata *sorriso kilometrico*  
Ino: Oh, as meninas são bem bonitinhas, mais o garoto tá usando óculos de sol...e casaco com capuz o.o que fora de moda, ele não vai ter hipotermia?  
Karin: *sussurrando* Quem liga?  
Kiba: Vão passar o intervalo com a gente Okay?  
Temari: Tanto Faz.  
Tenten: *--* (Tendo um momento "Isso foi tão Cool and Spicy" *--*, típico da Tenten, ela também faz isso comigo)  
Sakura: Claro ^^ (Os outros assentiram)  
Naruto: Hey, acho que eu conheço essa Hinata *chegando mais perto, a meio palmo de distancia do rosto da Hinata*  
Hinata: *Cora violentamente* (Tenten estava me beliscando disfarçadamente pra que eu não desmaiasse)  
Naruto: *Sorri lindamente* Tava na minha aula de artes ano passado, acho que mais em alguma matéria também,(Estamos juntos em todas as matérias desde a terceira serie) você tem olhos legais Hina-Chan.  
Hinata: *Cora mais ainda* O-Obrigada, Na-naruto-Kun.  
Tenten: *sussurrando* Aê, quase não gaguejou.  
Naruto: *Se afastando de novo* Ei Neji, ela tem os olhos como os seus, só que mais bonitos, é sua parente?  
Neji: Humph, Minha prima, Não espalha.  
Lee: HAH, então é na casa dessa prima que você mora? Porque nunca nos apresentou?, Escondendo o ouro né?  
Neji: Nunca apresentei, porque ela é que nem a Tenten.  
Lee: Eu gosto da Tenten.  
Neji: Ela é uma fracassada, que nem a Tenten.  
Chouji: Não seja rude Neji, não vejo nenhum fracasso nelas.  
Depois disso, a Tenten começou a Socializar com todo mundo (menos os arrogantes), o Shino conversou um pouco com o Naruto e passou o resto do tempo conversando com o Shikamaru, eu, claro, fracassada socialmente, fiquei falando com o Kiba, até o momento crucial, onde chamaram ele pra esclarecer alguma coisa.  
Kiba: Já volto Hi-Chan, vê se não vai dar um ataque Black okay? *zombando*  
Hinata: Como seu eu pudesse *resmunga emburrada*  
Dois segundos e...  
Sakura: Hinata-Chan ^^  
Hinata: S-Sakura-San.  
Sakura: Sakura-Chan está bom, se você não gaguejar. (Isso me assustou)  
Hinata: Hai.  
Sakura: Olha Hinata, você vê um padrão aqui né?  
Hinata: Anh?  
Sakura: Os grupos populares, O Kiba trouxe vocês pra cá pra não ter que escolher entre vocês e nós, o que foi bom, a Tenten se encaixa no meu grupo, o Shino no grupo do Gaara. (Sério? Pensando bem...é verdade o.o)  
Hinata: Eu--  
Sakura: E você Hyuuga?  
Hinata: Eu não sei--  
Sakura: Você não se encaixa, qualquer um pode ver isso, mas a maioria aqui é gentil demais pra dizer algo, e o Naruto e o Kiba são idiotas demais pra verem isso. Não vou deixar você se juntar a nós, ou você se afasta por vontade própria, ou eu te torturo até você se afastar, não é melhor que o Naruto guarde uma boa imagem sua?  
Hinata:...  
Sakura: O Naruto é minha propriedade Hinata, ele é meu pra fazer ciúmes pro Sasuke, Ele é a arma que a Karin não tem, não vou deixar uma Herdeirazinha estragar tudo.  
Hinata: Você...  
Sakura: Eu o que?  
Hinata: Não deveria ser uma das pessoas boazinhas?  
Pela primeira vez eu consegui agir como Black na escola, sem medo do Naruto ver.  
Sakura:...Ora, então você sabe falar sem gaguejar? Hump, se você acha que me entregar vai funcionar, pense bem, o que iria dizer? "Sakura me ameaçou e foi má comigo" Só iam rir da sua cara!  
Hinata: Existe uma diferença de nível entre nós duas, eu não entregaria você. Mas, e agora? Saio daqui e nunca mais volto a falar com vocês, acha que eles vão achar normal *olhando pra Kiba, Shino e Tenten*  
Sakura: Dá seu jeito. *virando as costas*  
Hinata: Só uma pergunta Sakura, porque acha que o Naruto te trocaria por mim?  
Sakura: ... *pega de surpresa*  
Hinata: Não tem tanta confiança em si mesma Haruno?  
Sakura: Ele...Acha seus olhos mais bonitos que os meus.

GRANDE COISA!

E Foi assim que eu descobri a verdadeira personalidade de Haruno Sakura.  
E que minha vida acabou.

*Bate o sinal*

Passei o resto do período escolar na enfermaria, a Enfermeira já está acostumada a me ver lá mesmo...é normal que quando eu não queira ir a aula eu fique lá, ninguém nunca descobriu.  
(Aliás, acabei almoçando lá mesmo.)

Na saída Os populares e meus amigos, (Que estavam se juntando ao lado negro da força) vieram falar comigo, eu fiquei pensando se todos os populares eram como a Sakura...

Kiba: Passou mal logo no primeiro dia Hi-Chan?  
Tenten: Own, as vezes eu me pergunto quando isso vai acabar.  
Naruto: Você costuma passar mal assim, Hina-Chan?  
Hinata:*De cabeça baixa* Freqüentemente...  
Gaara: Tá afim de dar uma volta com a gente?  
Tenten: *--* (Precisa falar? Okay, precisa "COOL AND SPICY")  
Hinata: *Olha pra Sakura*  
Sasuke: *Dá uma risada disfarçada e cochicha algo pra Karin*  
Sakura: *Encara*  
Hinata: Não rola, preciso ver a Hanabi, Até mais.  
Todos(Menos a Sakura e os arrogantes): O.O...*--* (Já tá ficando chato.)  
Sakura: *Sussurra* Muito bom.

Depois disso eles foram pra minha sorveteria preferida. E EU LEMBREI QUE EU SEMPRE VOU E VOLTO DA ESCOLA DE CARONA, COM A TENTEN!  
Eu tive que pegar o trem, claro, eu como o fracasso que sou não tenho carteira de motorista, quanto menos ando com dinheiro pra Taxi (Porque tenho medo de perder o dinheiro c_c)  
Eu pego trem quando a Tenten Falta, mas hoje eu realmente não estava com humor pra pegar transporte publico ainda mais seguido do fato que aconteceu depois que eu coloquei o primeiro pé na escada, que foi ver meu trem, quase indo embora, e a idiota aqui achou que se corresse ia chegar a tempo.

Hinata: DROGA! *sai correndo pela escada e...tropeça e cai...em cima de alguém, espalhando todas as suas coisas*  
Alguém: Isso doeu...  
Hinata: Itaaaaai...AI MEU DEUS, PERDÃO!  
E aí, eu vi esse alguém, levantar a cabeça e olhar pra mim, tudo em câmera lenta, como aqueles modelos fazem em comerciais...e aí eu o identifiquei.  
Sasori: Não estava falando de mim. *pega a mão da Hinata, que tem um corte pequeno, mas bem ensangüentado*  
Akasuna no Sasori!  
É claro que eu não podia deixar ele saber que éramos da mesma escola, porque se a minha teoria de que os populares eram realmente secretamente ruins (Exceto o Kiba e o Naruto) amanhã todo mundo estaria comentando o quanto eu sou incapaz de descer uma simples escada. Mas se eu fingisse bem, ia dar certo porque o Sasori certamente nunca ia lembrar de ter me visto no colégio ou em qualquer lugar.  
Hinata: Eu estou bem, foi só um corte.  
Sasori: Hyuuga Hinata você se machuca todos os dias desde que entrou no nosso colégio, se não der importância pra você mesma vai morrer cedo.  
Aí eu enfartei e estou numa maca de hospital.  
Okay, é mentira, mas eu bem que queria.  
Hinata: Você me conhece? O.o  
Sasori: Estudamos na mesma escola desde que você estava na terceira serie e eu na quarta, como não conheceria *colocando uma munhequeira na mão da Hinata pra parar o sangramento.  
Hinata: Eu... *pondo a mão na munhequeira*  
Sasori: Depois você me devolve *recolhendo as coisas dele e dela*  
Hinata: Bom, tudo bem, desculpe de novo.  
Sasori: Não me machuquei *estendendo a mão para levantá-la*  
Hinata: Mas te derrubei *levantando*  
Sasori: Você ia perder o trem. *Entregando as coisas dela*  
Hinata: Obrigada *pegando as coisas* mas isso não é desculpa pra te derrubar.  
Sasori: Está desculpada, agora corre se não vai perder o trem de novo.  
Hinata: Anh? *vê o trem* AHH! *Corre pro trem* OBRIGADA! *acenando, já de dentro do trem.*  
Sasori: *acenando*

E então o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na vida (depois do Naruto) achava que eu era uma pateta, e eu ainda tinha que tirar a mancha de sangue da munhequeira dele.  
E, talvez amanhã todos estejam rindo do meu tombo monstro.

MARAVILHA!

Okay. Agora eu me lembrei...MEUS AMIGOS VIRARAM PARTE DOS POPULARES E EU NÃO POSSO MAIS VÊ-LOS OU A SAKURA VAI ME TORTURAR (E EU NÃO SEI O QUE ELA QUIS DIZER COM TORTURA!)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MINHA VIDA ACABOU...  
DROGA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Uchiha Ery-Chan:

HAH Chara! ^^

Obridaga! Também amo comédia (não consigo escrever algo que não seja comico.)  
Vai ser SasoriXHinata Sim ^^.

Kissus, Bia-Chan XD.

Nyo-Mila-Chan:

Yoo!

Vai ser assim mesmo, "populares e...excluidos", Casais estranhos, uma tentativa de comédia e etc... HSUAHUS  
MAS... sinto muito, vai ser NejiTen mesmo HSUAHSUHAU, ODEIO o Neji com todas as minhas forças, MÃs...  
A Hinata vai ter que sofrer um pouco na fic ^^º  
HUSAHUSH Muito obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando da Fic *-*

Acabei Odiando a Sakura justamente por causa do Sasori, agora SasoXSaku só piorou tudo XD.  
Hoho viu só o que aconteceu com a perfeição da Sakura? XD

Acho que não vai dar pra postar muito frequentemente ^^º (Cortaram a net de casa porque papai não pagou...)  
Mas vou me esforçar! Prometo!  
E obridaga! MUITO obrigada pelo apoio, fico feliz com uma leitora tão dedicada *--*

Espero que continue acompanhando.  
(mesmo com o cliche do esbarrão HSUAHSU, mas ele será necessario ^^º)

Kissus, Nyo-Chaan!

Gothic's Hina-Chan:

Muito obrigada!.  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado *--*

Kissus, Hina-Chan.

HAH 3 leitoras *--*  
Espero que continuem acompanhando amores!.  
Kissus!


	3. Paraíso, INFERNO!

**Ohayo Minna! Desculpem a demora de novo ^^º  
Bom, esse cap ficou estranho, alias, tudo vai ficar estranho de agora em diante porque a fic tinha que durar uma semana, então é tudo bem corrido ^^º  
Mas espero que vocês gostem, eu me esforcei muito nesse cap. (ele é importante.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Paraíso, INFERNO!

Terça.

Eu pensei que o dia de ontem tinha sido ruim.

HOJE FOI A PREVIA DO PURGATÓRIO! Ou quase.

O café da manhã foi bom, o Neji ainda não tinha acordado, ele não tinha que sair bem cedo, pra despistar a Tenten quando ela viesse me buscar, e pegar o trem.  
A Hanabi e suas amigas ainda são novas pra tirar carta, mas como ela teve a sorte de escolher o próprio colégio ela só precisa andar um quarteirão pra chegar lá, mesmo assim ela acorda cedo porque é uma menina de juízo e blá blá blá.  
Conversamos um pouco e eu fui, com meu lindo e gigantesco curativo que combinava com a minha roupa ¬¬  
Se bem que era verdade, mas não foi a intenção, é que jeans, all star e camiseta preta combinam até com nariz de palhaço...

Que seja, quando cheguei no metro vi um lindo garoto ruivo entrando no trem que ia pra minha escola, Sasori, Claro, aí eu tive o ímpeto de correr até o trem e me jogar dentro dele antes da porta fechar, pra poder ir pra escola com ele, claro que eu não fiz isso.

E NÃO É O QUE SE PODE PENSAR, eu queria ir com ele pra escola pra entregar a munhequeira, porque tipo, até parece que eu ia ao encontro dele na escola pra entregar um pedaço de pano, impopulares não chegam perto de super populares nas dependências da escola e isso é lei.  
Quando eu cheguei na escola o terror começou, eu estava em todas as 3 primeiras aulas com a Sakura, e NENHUMA COM OUTRO CONHECIDO. Terça-feira ia ser o dia mais odiado.

Física, Biologia, Inglês. Olhares mortais, indiretas disfarçadas de bondade, terror.  
Intervalo.

Foi eu sair da sala, e eu estava cercada pelos populares E pelos meus amigos.

Naruto: Hina-Chan, porque mentiu pra gente?  
Hinata: O que? (o que mesmo, eu percebi que não estava gaguejando a um bom tempo  
Tenten: Neji disse que ontem a Hanabi passou a tarde fora (E passou mesmo)  
Ino: Disse que tinha que ver a Hanabi!  
Hinata: Eu--  
Neji: Não acredito que estava desprezando os populares, fracassada.  
Sasuke: Era sua chance.  
Karin: Não tem jeito mesmo.  
*todos se viram pra ir embora, menos Sakura*  
Sakura: *Sussura* Foi um bom plano fazer isso Hinata, afastou todos de vez, escolheu o caminho certo. *todos vão embora*

E...EU ODEIO MINHA VIDA.

Depois, eu sai correndo e me tranquei no almoxarifado o resto do intervalo. E, pior na aula seguinte eu estava com todos os populares, e era redação, minha melhor matéria...até agora.

Chegando da sala, a professora, que era pra ser minha salvação, deu o tema da redação e caiu fora.  
Todos me olhando feio, e eu tentando achar meu caderno dentro do fichário bagunçado...

E quando eu achei, o que eu vejo? AKASUNA NO SASORI, 3º ANO A, E.M., Nº18.  
Okay, eu tava pensando em me matar com a lamina do apontador á essas horas. Até que...

Sasori: *Bate na porta e entra, segurando o caderno trocado da Hinata*  
Todos da sala: O.O / *¬*  
Sasori: Hinata. *indo pra mesa dela*  
Hinata: *corando mais que nunca* *Entrega o caderno do Sasori* Hai.  
Sasori: *Pega o caderno e coloca o da Hinata na mesa* *abaixa até o ouvido dela e sussurra* Tome mais cuidado, e desculpe por ter trocado nossos cadernos.  
Hinata: H-Hai.  
Sasori: Aproposito, gosto mais de você quando age como ontem, e como age perto dos seus amigos, sua voz é bonita demais pra gaguejar, e se continuar a corar assim seus vasos sangüíneos do rosto vão estourar ou algo assim.  
Hinata: Obrigada.  
Sasori: *Levantando* Melhor assim. *sorrindo*  
Hinata: *Pega a munhequeira dele e estica o braço na direção dele.* Eu já tirei a mancha...  
Sasori: Pode ficar com ela, considere como um presente sei que você ainda vai usá-la muito *Diz divertido, indo pra porta da sala*  
Eu sabia que ele queria dizer "Você ainda vai precisar estancar seu sangue muitas vezes, eu teria batido nele se fosse o Neji, mas fiquei meio que... feliz porque ele veio me procurar e me deu a munhequeira, ao invés de mandar alguém pegar as coisas dele e devolver meu caderno.  
Hinata: Sei que vou (E pareceu que eu acertei sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer, porque ele riu de volta)  
Sasori: Vejo você na Saída (E eu sabia que ele queria dizer que provavelmente íamos nos ver na estação de trem.)  
Hinata: Nos vemos.

E ele saiu, e todos estavam olhando espantados para mim, e para a porta, e para mim e para a porta, e assim por diante, e eu sabia que isso ia causar uma impressão errada de tudo, muito, muito errada! HORRIVELMENTE ERRADAAAA!  
Nas outras duas aulas eu não tinha nenhuma pessoa com quem eu já tenha falado comigo, o que foi muito bom.

Na saída eu vi o grupo dos populares conversando, sobre mim.  
Ino: Mas se ala estava com o Sasori, não vejo motivo nenhum pra ficarmos bravos!  
Naruto: A Ino tem razão, nós não deixamos ela explicar.  
Tenten: Mas ela não contou nem pra mim, que sou a melhor amiga dela desde...desde...SEMPRE!  
Temari: Deixem a garota em paz.  
Gaara: Ela tem direito de fazer o que quiser.  
Shikamaru: Se ela queria dispensar a gente sem nos magoar deixem assim, não tornem mais problemático.  
Shino: A Hinata não mentiria por nada, desculpem logo ela.  
Kankurou: Ela mentiu PRA NÓS, os populares, pra sair com aqueles populares delinqüentes! Como  
podem ficar do lado dela senhores "Spicy"?  
Neji: Típico, fracassada e traidora.  
Naruto: Não falem assim dela!  
Sakura: Respeite a opinião deles Naruto!  
Kiba: O Naruto tá certo Sakura!  
Sasuke: Chegou o defensor do Dobe.  
Naruto: Cala a boca Teme.  
Karin: Isso vai causar problemas, maldita garota *sussurrando*

Aí eu cansei disso e continuei andando, a Tenten não queria me perdoar, o Kiba só me defendeu quando me chamaram de fracassada traidora, o único que disse algo a meu favor foram o Shino, O Naruto, e os "Cool and Spicy" só deviam querer acabar com a briga, talvez fosse bom eu me afastar um pouco mesmo.

DROGA, O QUE EU TÔ FALANDO?

Okay, depois disso eu vi o grupo dos "Super populares" já que eles não têm categoria vou chamá-los assim...

Quando eu estava quase passando por eles...  
Sasori: Hinata!

Eu me virei e olhei pra ele, como se estivesse implorando pra ele não me chamar alí. Ele não deve ter percebido, ou ignorou.

Sasori: Pode vir aqui?

E eu fui.

Hidan: Won, She is Hot.  
Eu senti o sangue tentar subir para as minhas bochechas, mas eu o parei, considerei a idéia dos meus vasos sangüíneos do rosto estourarem, eles já deviam estar bem gastos.  
Konan: Não seja indecente, imbecil. Ela continua adorável ^^  
Deidara: OHH, os olhos dela são legais de perto *3*  
Okay esse negócio de "Seus olhos são legais" está me irritando, eles são cor de pérola, só isso, não são tão legais, não tem um joguinho de super Mario embutido neles.  
Kakuzu: A Herdeira Hyuuga, heim?, Vai herdar uma fortuna.

E agora eu podia sentir uma gota descendo pela minha cabeça, se esse negócio de gota existisse fora de animes e mangás, claro.

Kisame: Ela não parece mal :3  
Tobi: Que bom que não está chorando Hina-Chan! *Abraça a Hinata*  
Hinata: Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
Itachi: Ouvimos os frescos ali, falando mal de você, Sasori, Konan e Tobi ficaram preocupados com a possibilidade de você estar triste com isso.  
Pein: U-Hum!  
Itachi: Tá, todos nós ficamos.  
EM QUE DIMENSÃO PARALELA EU VIM PARAR?  
Hinata: Obrigada...  
Hidan: DROGA!  
Hinata: O.o  
Kakuzu: Passa pra cá.  
Hinata: Anh?  
Tobi: Hidan-Senpai e Kakuzu-Senpai apostaram. Hidan-Senpai apostou que você ia ficar vermelha quando falássemos o que estava acontecendo, e o Kakuzu-Sempai disse que você ia obedecer o Sasori-Senpai! Que disse pra você agir normalmente :3 (Ele tem muitos Senpais)  
Hinata: -.-º apostaram é?...  
Sasori: Okay, Acho que já chega, ela está bem, não precisa ficar traumatizada com vocês.  
Konan: Não, não, Hinata-Chan, você vai fazer algo hoje?  
Hinata: Não tenho planos pro resto da minha vida, se quer saber.  
Todos menos o Sasori : *--* ("Coool and spicyyy" depois disso eles ficaram bem menos assustadores do que antes.)  
Konan: Porque não vamos dar uma volta, depois te levamos pra casa?  
Sasori: O que? Vocês nunca me levaram pra casa c_c  
Konan: Você nunca vai pra sua casa, sempre pega o trem pra ir praquele bagulho.  
Sasori: É UM ATELIÊ Ò.Ó  
Deidara: Não irritem o Danna! (/.ó  
Sasori: Não me chame de Danna!  
Deidara: Sim, Danna.  
Hinata: *Começa a rir*  
Tobi: Ela tá tendo um ataque?! *levanta as mãos pro alto e começa a correr em círculos*  
Deidara: Tobi seu retardado para com isso *vai tentar parar o Tobi*  
Hidan: Konan, a volta pode ser na piscina ? Aposto que a Hina-Chan ficaria feliz em ir a piscina *Ero mode on*  
Kakuzu: Kisame, quer apostar que o Sasori vai bater no Hidan?  
Kisame: Se eu ganhar você me paga o almoço amanhã.  
Kakuzu: Fechado  
Sasori: NÂO! Ela NÃO vai ir a piscina enquanto você estiver vivo, e no mesmo país que ela!  
Kisame: Amanhã vou almoçar bem ^^  
Hidan: Tô Falando com a Konan.  
Kakuzu: DROGA!  
Pein: A Konan saiu com a Hinata faz algum tempo...  
Todos: O QUE?  
Pein: Depois que o Deidara Chamou o Tobi de retardado elas caíram fora.

É claro, estávamos atrás de um vaso de plantas.

Konan: Não é seguro pra você ficar no meio daquela guerra de testosterona c_c  
Hinata: deve ser difícil pra você passar todo dia com eles...  
Konan: Eles só fazem isso as vezes... O Pein geralmente não se envolve, o Itachi fica vegetando, assim como o Zetsu, e o Sasori só se envolve se o irritarem muito.  
Hinata: Ele tá irritado?  
Konan: Bom, primeiro o Deidara ficou enchendo do saco dele por causa da munhequeira que ele deu pra você, o Deidara implorou por 2 anos para que o Sasori desse a munhequeira pra ele... e depois ele se arrependeu tremendamente por ter chamado você.  
Hinata: Arrependeu?  
Konan: Totalmente, ele não queria que você conhecesse a gente, ele achou que podíamos te traumatizar.  
Hinata: Ah..*começa a rir de novo*  
Konan: Entendo porque ele gosta de você.  
Hinata: O QUE?  
Konan: O Sasori, ele gosta de você porque você o surpreende, você faz exatamente o contrario do que ele pensa que você vai fazer, menos quando está sendo a Red Hinata.  
Hinata: Red o que?  
Konan: é como chamamos a sua personalidade tímida, porque você sempre fica vermelha.  
Hinata: Chamamos? Por acaso vocês costumam falar de mim é? o.o  
Konan: Desde a quarta, todos achamos você interessante, mas depois de um tempo alguns pararam de te observar, tipo o Hidan, porque na quarta serie você começou a andar com o Kiba.  
Hinata: Informação demais.  
Konan: *começa a rir* o que acha de ir ao ateliê com o Sasori Hoje? Como o passeio que eu lhe falei?  
Hinata: Ateliê...parece bom.

E depois disso, aos poucos a Konan se livrou deles aos poucos, até que sobramos eu e o Sasori, e nós dois fomos pra estação, pegamos um trem pra um lugar do qual eu nunca ouvi falar.

Sasori: Desculpe por hoje.  
Hinata: Foi divertido.  
Sasori: Hidan teve idéias pervertidas sobre você.  
Hinata: Algumas pessoas têm...  
Sasori: Kakuzu ganhou dinheiro usando você.  
Hinata: Não me prejudicou.  
Sasori: Deidara falou que seus olhos são legais, e você odeia isso (Como ele sabe?)  
Hinata: Não odeio tanto, não mais...(O Naruto disse isso pra mim...)  
Sasori: Imaginei, depois que o Uzumaki disse pra você.  
Hinata: O QUE?  
Sasori: A Konan disse, desde a terceira serie.  
Hinata: Oh...  
Sasori: Não precisa ficar constrangida, não contaríamos a ninguém.  
Hinata: Imagino.  
Sasori: Vai acreditar na nossa honestidade, tão rápido? Isso não é seguro...  
Hinata: Não na honestidade, mas se fossem contar a uma garota, ela teria um treco, se contassem a um garoto ele ficaria com medo, se contassem a um popular...bem, não contariam a um popular nem que horas são.  
Sasori: Você é surpreendente...  
Hinata: Obrigada.  
Sasori: Chegamos.  
Depois que saímos do trem, saímos da estação e atravessamos a rua, O Sasori abriu a porta de uma casa velha, com assoalho de madeira, meio empoeirado, subimos um lance de escadas que rangiam, rangiam bem mais quando ele pisava do que eu, entramos em uma sala com um s escrito com pincel atômico na porta.  
Sasori: Aqui ficam as minhas obras.  
Era uma sala, cheia de quadros magnificamente lindos só haviam 3 onde tinham pessoas, o resto era de paisagens, dos que tinham pessoas, o que aparentava ser mais antigo era de um garoto de cabelos ruivos e de um garoto de cabelos loiros compridos em uma sala de aula vazia, o loiro tinha uma bombinha na mão, o ruivo tinha um pedaço de papel com algo desenhado, eu os identifiquei como sendo Sasori e Deidara quando crianças. O segundo, o que não aparentava ser o mais recente, também não o mais velho, era de um casal em um parque com flores de cerejeira, identifiquei como Pein e Konan, mas uma Konan com os cabelos mais compridos e um Pein com menos piercings , e o ultimo, era de um garoto, obviamente o Sasori, sentado na fonte do colégio, olhando para sombras de pessoas no chão, era o mais recente.  
Sasori: Fiz pro aniversario do Deidara, nós dois no jardim de infância, Nunca entreguei porque ele iria explodir, ele acha que a arte tem que ser momentânea, idiota. O Segundo foi pra comemorar o aniversário de namoro do Pein e da Konan, Achei que esse tinha ficado ruim, então eu fiz outro e dei pra eles, o ultimo ainda não está pronto.  
Hinata: Você é muito bom, parecem até fotografias.  
Sasori: Eu tento fazer parecer. Mas não sou tão bom. Só completei 3 quadros na minha vida.  
Hinata: Quais.  
Sasori: A maioria das pessoas me mandariam olhar em volta e diriam que são mais que 3. *disse rindo*  
Hinata: Você disse que são 3, ué.  
Sasori: O do Deidara, o do Pein e da Konan, e um que eu fiz para minha avó.  
Hinata: Você pinta as paisagens e depois as usa pra colocar pessoas?  
Sasori: Você é surpreendente.  
Hinata: Qualquer um que olhasse direito ia ver, os personagens têm cores mais vivas que as paisagens.  
Sasori: Você é boa.  
Hinata: Gosto de artes...Vai pintar um quadro no meu aniversário?  
Sasori: Se você quiser.  
Hinata: Okay.

Depois ele me explicou o lance do ateliê, ele e mais alguns artistas compraram aquela casa e transformaram num ateliê independente e cada um tem sua sala. É uma idéia legal.

Descobri que ele mora a um quarteirão de mim quando fomos embora. Esse fim de dia até que foi bom, mas quando eu cheguei em casa...  
Tinha o Neji.

Neji: Saindo com o Delinqüente de novo?  
Hinata: Essa foi a primeira vez que saímos, nós nos esbarramos no trem ontem e sem querer trocamos os cadernos iguais, e eu me cortei, ele me deu a munhequeira pra estancar o sangue, se me dá licença, vou pro meu quarto, e não o insulte de novo, é um dos poucos amigos que sobraram.  
Neji: Te desculparam.  
Hinata: Anh?  
Neji: Os Cool and Spicy e os American Dreams.  
Hinata: Legal.  
Neji: Deve ser para você, está criando tensão entre a força mais poderosa do colégio, progresso, para uma fracassada.  
Hinata: Faço o que posso.  
Neji: Tenten está no seu quarto.  
Hinata: Okay, arrogantezinho. *aperta a bocheche do Neji*  
Neji: Vou te matar.  
Hinata: Espero por isso querido.

E Então eu estava no meu quarto, Shino na minha janela, Tenten na minha cama. Sem nenhum pingo de remorso no olhar.

Tenten: Antes que você tenha um Black atack. Foi fingimento, o Shino ouviu a Sakura falando com você e me contou, o Kiba não sabe.  
Hinata: Não fico surpresa, eu passei a noite em estado de choque, nem chorar eu consegui, vocês são horríveis.  
Tenten: é um plano pra fazer a Haruno cair.  
Hinata: Plano?

E ela me contou um plano muito, muito interessante, que vai fazer eu me sentir horrível na hora de dormir, mas eu agüento, e essas foram as partes boas desse dia.

Amanha começa o plano da vingança.

MUAHAHA MUAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nyo-Mila-Chan: Yo!  
Obrigada *--*  
Minhas ideias são coisas estranhas, não dá pra perceber muito bem NESSA fic, mas todas elas são tiradas de brisas aleatorias, por exemplo, eu estou no meio da aula de matematica, e derrepente penso que seria legal ver a Hinata rolando a escada do metrô e cair em cima do Sasori. HSUAHSUH  
O problema é que eu não sei administrar muito bem minha criatividade ^^º  
Infelizmente² nejiTen, vão acontecer coisas divertidas graças a eles.

**Também pensei em fazer a Hinata dizer algo assim, mas mesmo no lado Black ela continua sendo gentil (além do mais dizer algo assim a sakura é perigoso c_c)**

**HSUAHSUAHSU a parte sasohina foi uma brisa, misturada com um acontecimento meu, um dia eu estava atrasada pra um aniversario e acabei rolando a escada do metro e caindo aos pés de uma menino lindo, a diferença é que ele me ajudou a levantar e foi embora, nunca mais o vi c_c.**

**Um dia ainda vou ter um super pc, com a net mais rapída do mundo e vou passar o dia todos escrevendo fics ò.ó. Tá, talvez não. Mas por enquanto vou ter que usufruir dessa Lan cara t_t.**

**Cool and Spicy foi outra ideia idiota que eu tive durante a aula de inglês XD, Naruto é ingenuo e bobão em todas as minhas fics... E eu sempe quis ver o Neji apanhando da Hina-Chan HUSHQASUHAUHS  
Muito obrigado pelos elogios, espero continuar em padrões aceitaveis c_C**

**Kissus Nyo-Chan!.**

**Louise-Sama-Chan (?) : **

**Obridaga *---------***

**Ps: ri muito com os cometarios dos personagens XD**

**Kissus, Louise-Chan.**

**Uchiha Ery-Chan:**

**Yoo!**

**Yeah, podemos ser amiguinhas *--* HUSAHUSH  
Obrigada! Espero que continue legal!**

**Yeah, a Sakura vai ser um pé no saco, A Ino não, ela é só meio fresquinha, e a Karin, bom, a Karin é chata e não esconde isso de ninguém HUSHAUSH**

**Kissus, Ery-Chan!**

**Gothic's Hina-Chan:**

**HSUAHSUAHUSH fico feliz! vou tentar demorar menos XD  
(eu tinha comido carne com arroz no café da manhã nesse dia...) HSUAHU**

**Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando!**

**Kissus, Hina-Chan!**

**Espero que todas continuem lendo,  
Muito obrigada pelos elogios!  
Kissus!**


	4. Amor, ÓDIO!

**Ohayo! Minna!  
Okay, eu não gosto desse cap, porque ele é triste... Maes beleza.  
Mals pela demora!**

**E...Já estamos na metade da fic T_T que emoção (chega de enrolar, vamos á fic.)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amor, ÓDIO!

Quarta.

Estou acabada.

Dificilmente a Black toma conta, estou em estado Red o tempo todo.

Eu deveria estar feliz, mas estou completamente triste, e não sei porque.  
Eu sempre quis isso... deveria ser revigorante ter isso agora.

Hoje de manhã eu fui pra escola no carro do Neji, porque a Ino pediu, queriam me pedir desculpas formalmente, fomos uma hora mais cedo pra escola.

Quando chegamos lá eu não gaguejei muito, não ao ponto de ser irritante, meu rosto ficava vermelho com freqüência, eu fiquei pensando o que ia acontecer se meus vasos sangüíneos estourassem.  
Eu tive que ser gentil com os populares e com a Sakura inclusa.  
Todos ficaram felizes por me terem se juntando a eles - menos os arrogantes, eles me olhavam estranho e não falavam comigo - eu passei a manha toda com um sorriso falso no rosto, mas eu tinha que seguir o plano.

Na aula todos ficaram conversando e eu fiquei vegetando tentando me concertar na matéria, não escutei muito do que me disseram.

No intervalo Sakura me chamou pra conversar, vez da Tenten de seguir o plano.

Eu e a Sakura fomos conversar perto da fonte, Tenten levou todos os populares pra trás dos arbustos na frente da fonte. Eu só sabia disso por causa do plano a única coisa para que eu olhei foram para os orbes esmeralda da Haruno.

Sakura: Eu disse pra você ficar longe!  
Hinata: Foram vocês que me chamaram.  
Sakura: Devia ter recusado.  
Hinata: Sakura, eu não quero ficar longe dos meus amigos.  
Sakura: Mas eu quero isso, fique longe não estrague meus planos!  
Hinata: Seus planos são cruéis.  
Sakura: E dai? O Naruto me ama, eu deixo ele feliz e faço ciúmes pro Sasuke, ganho da Karin, qual o problema, todos ficam felizes.  
Hinata: Até que o Naruto descubra e se decepcione.  
Sakura: Não vai acontecer até que eu tenha o Sasuke, e se eu tiver o Sasuke, pra mim tanto faz. (vontade de vomitar.)  
Hinata: Isso foi Horrível.  
Sakura: Fique longe, só isso, volte pros delinqüentes.  
Hinata: Não os ofenda.  
Sakura: Escuta aqui seu fracasso, se eles te aceitaram significa que eles são um lixo, também.

Adiantei o próximo passo do plano era pra prolongar a conversa até ela cuspir todos os podres e depois fingir um desmaio mas se ela dissesse algo mais eu ia arrancar a jugular dela. Eu cambaleei.  
Eu ouvi todos saindo da moita, alguns me cercaram e um me levantou, outros partiram pra cima da Sakura. A parte que eu mais gostei foi:

Sasuke: Você é mais nojenta do que eu pensei.  
Naruto: Muito mais Teme, muito mais.  
Karin: Acho que não sabia que estávamos juntos *agarrando o braço do Sasuke*

E depois ouvi o que me fez desmaiar de verdade.

Kisame: Pelo menos ela nos defendeu.  
Hidan: Mas desobedeceu o Sasori, ele vai ficar desapontado.  
Kakuzu: Ela me fez perder dinheiro, já é um grande sofrimento, não deixe ele sofrer também.  
Kisame: Eu não pensei que ela fosse se juntar a eles, ainda mais depois de ontem, ela foi a única pessoa a quem ele mostrou a sala dele no ateliê.  
Hidan: E ele considerou ela como uma irmã, idiota, mulheres só prestam para--  
Kakuzu: Não diga isso em publico.  
Kisame: Deixamos isso pro Deidara.

E eu Desmaiei, não entendi muita coisa, mas me deu vontade de chorar, de vomitar e de morrer.

3 aulas na enfermaria. Tinham uns negócios pontudos ao lado da maca, pensei em enfiar um deles em uma artéria ou furar um olho, mas aí eu lembrei que o Neji era o próximo na lista de herdeiros, não ia deixar isso para ele.  
Depois, no Horário da saída Os populares vieram me pedir desculpas, menos a Sakura, que não estava lá. E na verdade, os arrogantes só estavam lá por obrigação.

Meu estomago doía, ainda dói.

Conversamos um pouco sem muito entusiasmo da minha parte, depois todos menos o Naruto foram embora, Tenten piscou pra mim, Kiba olhou confuso, Shino disse: Triângulos são fortes, mas um dos lados é solitário. Provérbios estranhos que eu não entendo, especialidade dele.

Naruto me vendou, uma fita vermelha, e me empurrou até o lugar onde o plano foi executado, quando ele tirou a fita, deixando-a cair no Chão, ele me disse "Seus olhos são mais bonitos" e me beijou, foi algo que eu esperei por toda a minha vida. mas eu me senti mal, quando escutei alguém se levantar da fonte e andar, com passos desiguais para alguma direção. Eu não sabia quem era, mas senti um forte aperto no coração. Talvez fosse de felicidade inconsciente por que eu estava beijando o Naruto, e a dor era pra fazer eu me concentrar nisso. Mas isso talvez não tenha funcionado bem...

Uzumaki Naruto, Minha maior Paixão desde a terceira serie, nós estávamos juntos agora.

Eu estava infeliz.

Ele se ofereceu pra me levar pra casa, eu quis ir de trem.  
Não vi o Sasori.

Vi a Konan gritar no Telefone no portão do colégio.  
"DIGA QUE NÃO!"

Então eu cheguei em casa, Hanabi disse que 10 pessoas tinham perguntado de mim de manhã, disseram que iam me levar pra escola.

Quando eu cheguei no meu quarto, o Kiba estava na janela.

Kiba: Akamaru está no quintal.  
Hinata: Vai deixar ele aqui?  
Kiba: Vai precisar dele.

Brincar com o Akamaru sempre me acalmou. Mas... o Kiba não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Hinata: *surpresa*  
Kiba: Hi-Chan, eu posso parecer bobo, todos acham que eu não vejo as coisas, e que sou ingênuo, e é tudo verdade. Mas você é minha melhor amiga, Eu conheço você, e seu sorriso forçado não me engana, nem ao Shino, a Tenten não prestou atenção pois está muito feliz, mas logo você vai entender porque seu estomago dói.  
Hinata: Já desconfiava disso.  
Kiba:Tudo fica claro quando eu passo mais de dois dias sem vir aqui e o Shino começa a falar por parábolas né?  
Hinata: Vocês são Horríveis.  
Kiba: Oh, claro, nós amamos você de uma forma horrivelmente cruel *zombando* Não vou apertar suas bochechas, não quero arrebentar seus sistema circulatório do rosto.  
Hinata: Obrigada.  
Kiba: Vou falar com a Hanabi um pouco...Acho melhor não ver o Akamaru hoje, ele vai te morder se te ver pálida assim.  
Hinata:Hai.  
Kiba: Estou indo.*Pulando a janela e fechando-a*

Eu tranquei meu quarto, e relembrei os últimos dias, e os últimos anos, e chorei, não sabia porque, eu sentia uma dor, uma dor como se eu estivesse sangrando, sangrando por dentro, e esse sangramento era pior, porque não tinha curativos pra isso.

"sei que você ainda vai usá-la."

E eu a coloquei, a munhequeira que mesmo sem a mancha tinha cheiro de sangue, meu pulso parou se sangrar. E eu relatei o pior e o melhor dia da minha vida. Com a trilha sonora do Kiba e da Hanabi rindo, mas cada riso era como se o meu sangue fervesse mais e mais.

O mais repleto de amor.

O mais repleto de ódio.

E EU NÃO SEI POR QUE EU TÔ COM ÓDIO PÔ!

Ah, sei uma das partes sim, EU FIQUEI COM REMORSO PELA HARUNO, VOU ME MATAR!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Ery-Chan:**

**HUSAHUSHAU eu gosto dessa parte também!  
Fico feliz ^^!**

**Bom, você já viu o que foi o plano delas né? (Triste, muito triste,XD)**

**Na vardade eu não sei não, isso não aparece na fic, mas acho que ele deve fazer algo sim XD**

**Obrigada por esperar!**

**Kissus, Ery-Chan!**

**misha yanata-Chan:**

**Que bom que amou *-----*  
Eu também, mas se for bem escrita também gosto de fics naruhina. Eu ia fazer uma deihina uns tempos atrás, mas desisti XD  
Vou me esforçar pra postar logo!  
Obrigada!**

**Continue acompanhando Onegai!**

**Kissus, Misha-Chan!**

**Obrigada a todas que leram, continuem acompanhando!  
Kissus!**


	5. Isso esclarece um pouco, !

**Hah! de agora em diante eu vou postar mais frequentemente, voltou a net :D**

**---------------------------------------------**

Isso esclarece um pouco, #%*&!

Quinta.

Eu meio que sai do estado Red semi-permanente a alguns minutos, e vou me matar daqui a alguns minutos.

E AINDA VOU TER QUE EXPLICAR TUDO PRO DIARIO FEDIDO.

Okay, ele não fede, tem cheiro de papel reciclado, eu acho...

CAFÉ DA MANHA!

Neji: Vai pegar o trem hoje, meu carro tá na oficina e o Kankurou vai me buscar.  
Hinata: PORQUE NÃO DISSE ANTES, SUA MULA?  
Neji: Humph.

EU ESTAVA ATRASADA ENTÃO.

Depois de correr e tropeçar e cair umas 72 vezes a caminho do trem, eu torci o pé naquela maldita escada e vi meu trem ir embora, mais cinco minutos pro próximo chegar, que estava lotado por sinal. Quando cheguei na escola, encontrei o Kiba, o Naruto, a Tenten e a Ino.  
Grande surpresa? Não fiquei feliz como deveria ao ver o Naruto, que me cumprimentou com um beijo, eu ouvi alguém arfar atrás de nós, fiquei com medo de olhar.  
Uzumaki é o cara com quem eu sempre sonhei, ele é tudo que alguém como eu pode querer, e exatamente o contrario do que alguém como eu pode TER.  
A Tenten Continuou sendo a melhor amiga que se pode ter, mas ela estava muito entusiasmara ,e a Ino, se mostrou bem diferente da imagem que todos têm dela, ela é bem menos fútil, afinal...  
O Kiba, continuou sendo o Kiba.

Kiba: Hi-Chan, essa munhequeira não combina com a sua roupa :3 (O mesmo Kiba que pouco se importa em causar conflitos – ou talvez esteja tentando me mostrar algo secretamente, Meus amigos tem essas máfias disfarçadas...)  
Ino: Essa é a munhequeira do Sasori né? Agora que está com o Naruto não devia mais usá-la. (eu nem percebi que ainda estava usando, acho que até tomei banho com ela o.o)  
Hinata: E-Eu gosto de-dela..  
Ino: Mesmo assim, o Naruto pode te dar outra.  
Hinata: E-Está bem, não é preciso. (E eu enfiei, a contra gosto a munhequeira na mochila).  
Naruto: Você pode ficar com ela se quiser, Hina-Chan.  
Hinata: Tudo bem...  
Naruto: Hinata, você...  
Kiba: Está bem?  
Tenten: Tá com uma cara meio...  
Ino: Ruim.

E eu sai correndo, não me pergunte o porquê!  
Não fui pra casa, nem pra enfermaria, me tranquei no almoxarifado de novo, eu costumo me trancar lá por que: A) O zelador só entra lá de final de semana. B) Ninguém me procuraria lá. C) Não preciso fingir doenças como na enfermaria. D) Cheiro de álcool de limpeza me acalma.

Fiquei lá até o intervalo,(penso que minha ausência nas aulas vai me afetar algum dia...) depois eu me esgueirei até a sala do terceiro ano, em quanto eu ia pra lá, não encontrei nenhum popular, mas muitas pessoas disseram coisas como "A amiga dos Super Populares!" e "Não , Não, agora é amiga só dos populares" e "A namorada do Naruto-Kun" ou "Pensei que fosse namorada do Sasori-Kun".

ODEIO ESSES FUXIQUENTOS C_C

Quando cheguei lá eu vi só o Deidara sentado no canto da sala.

Hinata: Deidara?  
Deidara: Hinata-Chan.  
Hinata: Você...Sabe onde está o Sasori?  
Deidara: Ele não veio hoje.  
Hinata: Por quê?  
Deidara: Ah, você sabe, ele não quis acordar.

Tinha esquecido, o Deidara e o Sasori moram juntos, a Avó do Sasori mora na cidade vizinha, e os pais do Deidara viajam pelo mundo a negócios, antes eles dois moravam com os pai do Deidara, mas a 2 anos os pais dele acharam que ele podia morar com o Sasori sem problemas. Pequeno engano.

Sasori me contou isso no ateliê.

Hinata: Não estava se sentindo bem?  
Deidara: Definitivamente não. Mas não é nada serio, O Sasori é forte.  
Hinata: Tudo bem...

E eu voltei pro pátio, a Sakura estava chorando perto de uns arbustos, eu senti mais remorso.  
Até que os populares chegaram e me encheram de perguntas.

Hinata: Desculpem, não me senti muito bem.  
Ino: Claro que não, estava usando aquele negocio que cheira a Sangue.  
Hinata: é...deve ter sido isso.

Claro, CLARO QUE ERA, USAR A COISA QUE MAIS ME CONFORTAVA NESSAS ULTIMAS HORAS TINHA ME FEITO PASSAR MAL. L-O-I-R-A B-U-R-R-A.

Okay, isso foi do mal.

O resto do intervalo consistiu do Naruto, do Kiba, do Chouji e da Tenten fazendo um campeonato de piadas, eu ri nas horas certas e respondi as perguntas que me foram feitas, abracei o Naruto quando ele me abraçava e sorri o tempo todo, foi fácil.  
Percebi que os arrogantes não estavam por perto...  
As aulas foram bem produtivas, essa primeira semana não me permitiu prestar atenção nas aulas, eu aprendi um negocio de matemática, quase um milagre, agora tento usar ele pra tudo que posso.  
Ganhei nota máxima em redação. (Era sobre uma menina psicopata...)

Ralei o joelho em Educação física.

Naruto, Kiba, e Shino me levaram pra casa, Ino e Tenten foram fazer compras.  
Na hora de ir embora o Shino soltou mais uma de suas pérolas sobre triângulos que eu não entendi.

"Só duas pontas se conectam"

Foi estranho.

Algumas horas depois eu estava pensando na vida no balcão da cozinha, passando chocolate em cima de um biscoito, como a Hanabi tinha pedido.

Até que:

Hanabi: Tem um menino na porta querendo falar com você.  
Hinata: Menino?  
Hanabi: Loiro de Olhos azuis.  
Hinata: Naruto?  
Hanabi: Não, parece mais velho, e o cabelo é comprido.  
Hinata: Deidara.  
Hanabi: Quer saber, ele parece uma menina...

Eu já estava na porta, à uma hora dessas .

Deidara: Hi-Hinata-Chan *ofegando*  
Hinata: O.o Hai.  
Deidara: *estica um pedaço de papel para Hinata* Quando ele descobrir que eu peguei isso eu vou ser morto, então me devolva amanha antes da aula, vou torcer para que ele não veja.  
Hinata: O que é isso?  
Deidara: A página mais recente do diário do Danna.  
Hinata: O.O  
Deidara: Faça bom proveito, até mais Hina-Chaaan! *sai correndo*

E Aqui, eu relatarei a página que me fez com que eu quisesse me matar.

"Ontem a Hinata se juntou aos frescos, ela voltou a agir como a Red.

Até aí tudo bem, ela anda com quem quiser, mas o que me deixou a ponto de um assassinato em massa de todas as pessoas da cidade foi: O Deidara pode estar certo sobre uma coisa.

E isso nunca acontece.

Nunca.

No final das aulas de ontem eu estava sentado na fonte do colégio, como sempre faço quando espero o Deidara pra irmos pra casa, até que chegou o principezinho Uzumaki vendando a Hinata.  
Ele tirou a fita dos olhos dela, disse algo estranho e meloso e a beijou, ele fez de propósito? Beijar alguém que eu considero minha irmã na minha frente? Ou ele é tão cego pra não ter me visto? AH, por favor!  
Aí eu fiquei tonto e fui embora, foi como se... alguém tivesse colocado uma panela de aço na minha cabeça e batido nela com um porrete, não consegui andar direito, aí a tontura passou, eu fiquei com raiva, depois com vontade de vomitar, depois com dor de estomago, depois com dor de cabeça e aí com um aperto no peito, pensei que estava infartando, mas não, porque tenho esses sintomas até agora.  
Eu peguei o trem pra ir pra casa e liguei pro Deidara, disse que estava pensando em ir visitar minha avó, fora da cidade por uns dias. Cinco minutos depois o infeliz me ligou de volta "A Konan disse que : 'Se você por um pé fora dessa cidade, vai acordar respirando com auxilio de maquinas'" Eu não duvidei nada, então mudei os planos.  
Fui pro ateliê. Completei o ultimo quadro. Só precisei por uma fita vermelha no chão. Pensei em por um pouco de verde nas minha bochechas pra representar as náuseas. Decidi que não. Pensei em por um pouco de vermelho na água da fonte pra dramatizar, também não. Ficou só com a fita vermelha, e fiz uns ajustes nas sombras.  
Foi aí que eu percebi que TALVEZ o Deidara estivesse certo.

O Deidara me disse uma vez " Não acho que considere ela como uma irmã, acho que só está falando isso pra não ter que aceitar que toda essa afeição e preocupação que tem por ela é algo mais do que sentimento de amizade ou de amor fraternal."  
Eu mandei ele calar a boca, como faço em 97% das vezes. (Geralmente nos outros 3% eu ignoro)

Considerar essa idéia foi estranho, meio que me deixou em choque, por mais que eu não concordasse com isso, era uma possibilidade.  
Não fui a escola hoje, nem ao ateliê, passei o dia me distraído entre limpar a bagunça que o Deidara deixou acumular, comer uns biscoitos que ele comprou de uma escoteira ( ele compra caixas e caixas daquilo, tem por toda parte por aqui), ver um filme água com açúcar e dormir.  
Não sei se vou a escola amanhã, não vou ao ateliê, se eu for vou ver meu ultimo quadro e vou acabar vomitando.  
E também, está me fazendo mal ir lá, a poeira me faz espirrar por uns 3 dias depois que eu vou lá.

Tenho uns bons motivos pra não ir a escola também : A) Não quero ver a Hinata, se o Deidara estiver certo eu vou atrapalhar ela e o principezinho. B) Se ele estiver errado, Não vou poder falar com ela porque o meu grupo e o dela se odeiam. C) Meus amigos vão me encher o saco. D) Tenho duas aulas de matemática amanhã.  
Uma opção boa é tentar sair da cidade, se a Konan me pegar vou parar no Hospital e não tenho que ir a escola. E não levo falta sem motivo. E nem tenho que aturar o Deidara. E nem que decidir se ele tá certo ou errado.  
Okay, Chega disso, vou ver outro filme água com açúcar, e acho que tem chocolate na geladeira..."

Minha primeira reação após ler isso foi surtar. Eu fique gritando durante uns 5 minutos até o Neji me mandar fazer uma coisa feia.

EU ENTENDI O LANCE DA PIRAMIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
EU ENTENDI PORQUE EU ESTAVA TRISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
EU ENTENDI PORQUE ACONTECERAM TODAS AQUELAS COISAS ESTRANHAS.

EU SOU IDIOTAAA.

E ainda quero me matar.

Mas antes eu tenho que consertar tudo, agora, acompanhe meu confuso raciocínio.

Eu gostava do Naruto, Eu conheci o Sasori, Eu briguei com os populares, eu comecei a gostar do Sasori, mas não sabia de que forma. O Sasori tinha a mesma opinião sobre mim. Eu voltei a falar com os populares, Eu e o Naruto começamos a namorar, eu me sentia mal por que gostava do Sasori. O lance do triangulo era que eu , o Naruto , e o Sasori éramos um triangulo, e quando eu ficasse com um deles o outro ia ficar mal. Eu amo a Sakura. Hanabi vendeu biscoitos pro Deidara.

Okay, caso não tenha entendido a ultima parte, diário burro, Eu amo a Sakura porque se não fosse por ela, eu nunca ia ter pego o trem, nunca ia conhecer o Sasori, ia uma hora ou outra namorar com o Naruto, ia ser infeliz sem saber, achando que era feliz.

E a Hanabi é escoteira e vende os biscoitos...Bom, acho que pelo pais todo, inclusive, sou eu que passo chocolate neles.

E agora eu tenho que terminar com o Naruto, convencer o Sasori a voltar pra escola, dar um jeito de não magoar ninguém, Me certificar que o Deidara estava certo, Me matar.  
Fácil.

FICOU LOUCA HINATA, ESSAS VÃO SER AS COISAS MAIS DIFICEIS QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER NA SUA VIDA. FRACASSADA.

Minha vida está cada vez mais HORRIVELMENTE PODREE.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misha Yanata-Chan:**

**Obrigada!  
Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto! (Também amo SasoHina).  
HAH! Apartir de agora, eu vou postar mais recentemente, porque...tantantantan VOLTOU MINHA NET!  
Continue acompanhando. **

**Kissus Misha-Chan!**

**Uchiha Ery-Chan:**

**Foi XD  
Vai chegar logo logo MUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Já está quase no fim T_T... Mas vamos aproveitar enquanto ela durar -fogo da juventude! -  
Que bom que está gostando, eu achei que ela foi piorando cada vez mais desde o primeiro cap. HSAUHSUAH  
Pode deixar que ela não vai se matar...XD**

**Kissus, Ery-Chan!**

**Nyo-Mila-Chan:**

**HSUAHSUH perdoada XD.**

**Sério que gostou? *--* eu achei meio piegas HUSAHSU  
A Hina-Chan tem que sofrer um pouco, porque depois ela vai ser MUITO bem recompensada hoho.**

**Amarelo melancia? SHAUHSUH raxei com a Sakura gorda.  
Bom, a Sakura...okay, eu não posso revelar spoilers sobre ela HUSHAUSH**

**O Intuito era fazer algo bem xurumbrega na parte NaruHina, algo que pudesse deixar as pessoas enjoadas XD  
Eu só curto NaruHina se for MUUUUUUITO bem escrito, de resto eu evito.**

**O Sasori não é tão emo assim -só quase -HSUAHSU (Ri de mais com o negocio da unha)  
Bom, como você viu nesse cap, ele ainda não sabe que gosta da Hina-Chan.  
Eu tentei mudar um pouco o elemento clichê, mas sabe como é, clichês são muitas vezes inevitaveis, por isso eles existem, ou algo assim ^^º**

**Bom, ninguem deve ter entendido até esse cap. XD  
Né? Eu mesma fiquei emo por causa disso HSUAHSUAHUS**

Quéisso! vc é quem me manda as maiores reviwes HSUAHSU  
Eu vou tentar normalizar o dia em que eu posto agora que voltou a net :p

**NYAAAA, que bom que você gosta tanto da minha fic *---*  
Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz :3  
Obrigada por comentar com as suas amigas :D**

**ps: Pode me chamar do que quiser XD**

**Kissus, Mila-Chan :3**

**Continuem acompanhando!  
**


	6. Pedindo ajuda, AO DEMÔNIO

**YOOOOO, Minna-Chan!  
Desculpem pela demora! (Peguei Sarampo, tô parecendo um peixe assado o.o)  
Vamos á fic!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pedindo ajuda, AO DEMÔNIO.

Sexta.

Não houve tempo pro café da manha, eu simplesmente sai de casa, peguei o trem, esperei a Sakura chegar e...

OFERECI UM ACORDO COM ELA.

Sakura: Não foi o suficiente acabar com a minha vida?  
Hinata: Minha proposta é reconstruir sua vida.  
Sakura: Anh?

Eu digo aos populares pra desculparem ela, eles desculpam, eu termino com o Naruto, Ela consola ele, ela tem sua vida de volta, eu completo meu plano de 4 partes.

Sakura: Não vai ser tão fácil, o Sasuke e o grupo dele se separaram do resto.  
EU FIZ OS POPULARES SE SEPARAREM, AHHHHHHH.

Hinata: Dou um jeito. *Liga pro neji*  
Neji: Alô, Hinanta?  
Hinata: Ou você convence a seu grupo parar de frescura e se juntar ao resto AGORA ou todos vão saber das aulas de balé.  
Sakura: Você é boa.

Os populares chegam no colégio. Incluindo os arrogantes, ligeiramente ofegantes.

Neji: *fuzila com o olhar*  
Kankurou: *Emburrado*  
Hinata: Quero que desculpem a Sakura.  
Todos: O QUE?  
Hinata: Ela não é tão má assim.  
Kiba: Como assim? Não lembra do que ela fez com você?  
Hinata: Exatamente, se eu perdoei ela, vocês também podem.  
Kiba: Hi-Chan, tem um lugar no céu pra você (VOCÊ QUE PENSA, O QUE EU VOU FAZER VAI ME MANDAR DIRETO PRO INFERNO)  
Naruto: Acho... Que podemos perdoá-la.  
Sasuke: Não acho que seria--  
Karin: Acho que...agora que tudo se resolveu...Eu e a Sakura poderíamos nos dar bem...  
Sakura: *Sorriso kilometrico*  
Sasuke: ...é...acho que pode dar certo...

Todos concordaram.

E eles realmente perdoaram ela, mas não tinha tanta certeza se me perdoariam.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan, você está estranha...  
Hinata:Naruto-kun, E-Eu...Quero terminar.  
Todos: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.O  
Naruto: Desculpe-me, Hinata.  
Hinata: Por quê? O.o (isso foi novidade, agora se pedia desculpa quando se levava uma bota)  
Naruto: Eu...bem, pra dizer a verdade, eu sempre achei você legal, mas...sabe eu ainda gosto da Sakura-Chan, acho que está terminando comigo porque percebeu né?  
Hinata: (Na verdade não, mas serve) Hai...  
Naruto: Amigos?  
Hinata: Claro.

Depois todo mundo abraçou todo mundo e blá blá blá. Toda essa coisa melosa de "eu te amo, eu te perdôo."

E eu, sai correndo até a sala do terceiro ano, joguei a folha do diário em cima do Deidara, e sai correndo pra minha sala. (pouco liguei se todos olharam para mim como se eu fosse retardada)

Fase 1 COMPLETED.

No Intervalo eu tive o primeiro intervalo normal depois de muito tempo, Eu, o Shino, a Tenten e o Kiba, como nos velhos tempos. Sabe porque? Os velhos tempos estão de volta, ou quase.

Hinata: O QUE?  
Tenten: Eu e o Shino renunciamos o titulo de populares e voltamos a ser fracassados.  
Hinata: PORQUE?  
Shino: Não queríamos criar mais um triângulo.  
Kiba: Era obvio que você ia escolher os .... como você chama eles?  
Hinata: Super populares.  
Kiba: Isso aê, se você ia escolher eles, achamos que não ia ser bom que não pudéssemos mais andar com você.  
Shino: Algumas coisas não mudam, tudo voltou a ser, como tudo deve ser.  
Hinata: Vocês são mentalmente deficientes, mas eu amo vocês *abraço*

Falamos sobre a coleção de insetos do Shino, sobre como a Ino demora pra escolher roupas em uma loja, sobre o ultimo jogo de futebol do Kiba, sobre o fato de eu mais comer o chocolate do que passar nos biscoitos que a Hanabi vende, Sobre como a Tenten melhorou na luta e sobre como a Ino QUASE chaga a corar quando o Shino chega muito perto, ou tira os óculos.  
E eu não quis me matar nenhuma vez, estou progredindo.

Mas claro, depois das aulas eu ainda tinha a fase dois pra completar.

Ateliê.

Eu peguei o trem errado duas vezes. Mas consegui chegar lá, eu escolhi o dia errado, estava CHEIO de gente pintando telas na sala.

Menina: Quem é você?  
Hinata: Eu...Fui contratada para limpar o ateliê!  
Menina: Quem te contratou?  
Hinata: Er...Akasuna no Sasori, é o endereço certo?  
Menina: É Sim. LEMBREM-ME DE DAR UMA FESTA POR SASORI DEPOIS.  
Menino: Finalmente alguém se tocou que esse lugar tá parecendo um sótão mal assombrado.  
Hinata: n.n  
Menina: Bom. Nós vamos pras nossas salas pra você poder limpar o piso de baixo, depois você limpa lá em cima Okay? Muito obrigada...  
Menino: Aproposito, seu nome?  
Hinata: (Eu não podia falar meu nome , o Sasori ia descobrir que fui eu se eu falasse) Hanabi.  
Menino: Certo, Hanabi, vamos lembrar.

E eu limpei aquele lugar que parecia um mausoléu até as 9 horas da noite, desde o piso da porta de entrada até o teto do segundo andar, e , vou te falar, se o IBAMA me pegasse lá , iam me prender por destruir o habitat das 78 aranhas que eu achei lá. E do rato.

E eu consertei a escada que range também!

As pessoas de lá ficaram tão felizes que me convidaram pra tomar chá, adivinha, os biscoitos da Hanabi. Essa menina vendia bem o.o

Quando voltei pra casa tomei um banho e quase dormi, mas tive que escrever no diário burro ,

Fase 2, COMPLETED.

Agora o Sasori não tem mais desculpa pra não ir ao ateliê, nem a escola.

Mas amanhã, vai ser um dia longo.

BOA NOITE. Uma Hinata Horrivelmente ansiosa.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kibette-nee-chan (Droga, não vou poder por um "-Chan" adicional XD):**

**HUSAHSUH acredite se quiser, a minha vida é o mais proximo da dela possivel (Só que eu não conheço nenhum Sasori da vida XD)**

**Obrigada, que bom que está gostando da minha humilde fic :D**

**Kissus, Kibette-nee-chan. (Droga², não consegui achar nenhum diminuitivo HUSHAUSHU)**

** (Também não dá pra por "-Chan" no final C_C):**

***---------*  
Que bom que gostou tantooo!  
Verdade, não aguento mais ver sasusaku -.-'  
HSUAHSUHAUHS encontrei alguém que pensa do mesmo modo confuso que eu!**

**É que eu costumo postar em horarios movimentados no FF, então minha fic acaba ficando em baixo de outras que acabaram de ser postadas XD  
Obrigada *v***

**Own, tendo um Sasori, Um Gaara, Um Pein (Também tenho uma paixão absuda por ele c_C), um itachi, um Hidan ou alguns outros (Que lista o.o) tava bom demais XD  
(Não gosto mais tanto do Sasuke, antes eu gostava, mais agora ele está foda de mais pro meu gosto XD)**

**HSUAHSUH eu imagino que no fundo a Hinata seja assim XD (Sempre quis fazer uma fic com uma Hinata desse jeito :3)**

**Eu também, mas não espalha XD''  
Brigada *-***

**SHAUHSUAH né, eu sempre penso isso depois de escrever essa fic c_C**

**Obrigada mesmoooo por ler a fic!**

**Kissus *-***

**Arvalap-Chan: **

**Que bom que gostou :D''  
HUSHAUSH eu fico imaginando o Deidara de frauda com um arco e flexa.  
Realmente, uma casal estranho, mas eu o amo *v* HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHS  
A Primeira no FF, já postei uma em outro lugar XD (Mas ficou grotesca)  
Não não, já tenho projetos pra outras duas fics :D  
HUSAHUSAHUSH.  
Totalmente (Se bem que eu amo o Naruto também, mas não nessa fic)  
Continue acompanhando!**

**Kissus, Arvalap-Chan!**

**Misha Yanata-Chan:**

**Que bom que gostou!  
HUSHAUSHU é, eu até tinha considerado um pouco no começo da Fic, mas o Sasori é Supremo *o***

**Espero que continue lendo! mal a demora!**

**Kissus, Misha-Chan!**

**Continuem lendo para a felicidade de uma Fanfic writer estranha!  
**


	7. Horrivelmente BOM!

**KYAAA T_T ultimo cap., na verdade, nem pode ser chamado de cap. essa coisa estranha. XD  
Já vou avisando que não ficou lá grande coisa, e que se o ultimo cap foi corrido, esse vai ser uma São Silvestre.**

**DESCULPEM pela demora, desculpem mesmo!  
Mas acontece que a internet aqui em casa não é muito...Legalizada HSAUHSUAH  
Então quando dá problema não podemos achamar tecnicos XD**

**Okay okay, vamos á fic.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Horrível...BOM.

Domingo.

Sem explicações sobre o meu humor até eu relatar tudo.

Acabei usando meu vestido branco novo, e salto alto, meu pior inimigo. A Tenten ficou fazendo uns exercícios de respiração comigo antes, NÃO FUNCIONOU!

Então, eu fui correndo e tropeçando pela rua, até que eu cheguei no quintal da casa deles, onde eu encontrei todos os populares menos o Sasori, eles ficaram me apoiando, Konan disse algo como "se não der certo eu apago a memória dele" ou algo assim, Kakuzu apostou algo com Tobi e eu fui pra estação, ele ainda não estava lá, então talvez eu tivesse tempo de pegar o trem antes dele e... o trem estava saindo

"DROGA!" Uma voz conhecida gritou de cima das escadas e depois rolou um lance de escadas, dissolvendo a multidão que estava ao meu redor e...caindo em cima de mim.

Sasori: Meu...Trem T_T  
Hinata: Itaaaaaaai!  
Sasori: O.O  
Hinata: Oi.  
Sasori: HINATA O.O  
Hinata: Sasori.  
Sasori: Ai meu Deus, me desculpe!  
Hinata: Ficamos quites pelo começo da semana.  
Sasori: Não, se ficássemos quites eu teria me machucado, mas você cortou a mão, de novo.  
Hinata: Estamos quites *tira uma munhequeira da bolsa e coloca na mão.* Vê?  
Sasori: Eu...  
Hinata: Fiquei quieto, ainda temos que chegar ao ateliê antes de falarmos algo.  
Sasori: Mas--  
Hinata: Quer perder o trem de novo?  
Sasori: *Olha pro trem na plataforma* ....Certo. (Tem dois trens que vão pra lá, alias, descobri isso quando fui limpar o muquifo)

Ficamos em silencio até chegarmos ao ateliê, chegarmos na sala dele, ele ficou meio surpreso porque estava tudo limpo e a escada não rangia.

Sasori: Antes de tudo posso fazer uma pergunta?  
Hinata: Duas, porque você acaba de fazer uma.  
Sasori: Certo. Foi você que fez tudo isso né? De limpar o Ateliê?  
Hinata: Hai.  
Sasori: Certo, surpreendente.  
Hinata: Minha vez de falar.  
Sasori: Hai.  
Hinata: Estou aqui, para declarar a minha estupidez e incapacidade de entender as coisas antes de tornar tudo uma confusão E incapacidade de explicar as coisas claramente, então, toma *estende algumas paginas do diário*

Eu esperei ele parar de ler.

Sasori: Você é louca.  
Hinata: Eu sei.  
Sasori: Você é estranha.  
Hinata: Eu sei.  
Sasori: Você é surpreendente.  
Hinata: Eu sei.  
Sasori: Eu te odeio.  
Hinata: Você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra isso.  
Sasori: Na verdade só um.  
Hinata: Qual?  
Sasori: Você acabou de assinar que o Deidara está certo, e eu não posso contestar contra isso.  
Hinata: Isso é bom?  
Sasori: Horrivelmente bom.

E ele me puxou, senti sua respiração quente e descompassada, então eu o beijei.  
O provavél beijo mais perfeito da história do mundo.

E alguns quadros cairam, revelando meras 9 pessoas.

Konan: Opa.  
Kakuzu: Aposto em 3 minutos para ele surtar.  
Kisame: Apostado.  
Itachi: Ele está ficando roxo, acham que ele vai ficar bem?  
Tobi: Hina-Chan e Sasori-Senpai estão namorando?  
Hidan: Heh, não perde tempo, safado.  
Pein: Só pra constar não sabiamos de nada até chegar aqui, Deidara nos arrastou para cá.  
Zetsu: Kisame ganhou.

Sasori: DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Não posso relatar as seguintes cenas de violencia, o que não importa mesmo, porque esse dia não poderia ter acabado melhor. (Mesmo que tenha acabado num hospital...)

Ah é, o meu humor de hoje: HORRIVELMENTE BOM.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GOMEM pelo final clichê, podre, e sem graça.  
Gomem, pelas coisas mal explicadas e tal (Elas vão todas aparecer no cap. Extra, que ainda não escrevi, mas tem uma chance de ser narrado pelo Sasori *-*)  
Gomem por tudo!!**

**.tan-Chan:**

**:D Obrigada! *Se sentiu importante***

**Realmente, especialmente porque é um casal totalmente Nonsence XD  
Mas elas são bonitinhas, geralmente elas tem todo aquele "Significado por trás" mas eu sou incapaz de fazer algo profundo sem ficar confuso, então eu faço comedias bobas :3  
(Entendo, entendo, eu gosto de ALGUNS, bem ALGUNS mesmo, quando se trata de Yaoi.)**

**eu adoro a Mizuki Nana *-*  
(E eu tenho um certo problema de imaginar que os dubladores se vestem como os parsonagens durante as dublagens...mas tudo bem)**

**HUSAHUSH Eu adoro reviews cheias de coisas estranhas, faz eu me sentir menos sozinha no mundo XD**

**Obrigada!  
Fico muito feliz.**

**Kissus, .Tan-Chan.**

**Arvalap-Chan:**

**Realmente ficou ^^º  
É que eu fiquei realmente desesperada, porque o Diario devia acabar em 7 dias, então ainda faltava muita coisa, aí eu fui escrevendo muito depressa, e ficou curto e...e...(Eu fiquei tipo assim.)  
Né? Hinata-Chan sortuda u_u  
Verdade, eu imagino ela tricotando na cadeira de balanço e contando pros netos como conheceu o avô deles HUSAHU  
Sempre tem que ter o Cap. de Climax XD**

**Que bom que ficou anciosa *-***

**Te vejo no proximo cap.(?) **

**Kissus, Arvalap-Chan.**

**Nyo-Mila-Chan:**

**Perdoada ^^  
Sei como é, essas velhas aparecem por toda parte u_u.**

**Sarampo é muito pior que catapora (Mas eu pude me livrar de um trabalho de quimica, pelo menos.)**

**Obrigada *----***

**O Meu também, é por isso que eu escrevi diario fedido XD  
Ela ficou com medo que o Kiba revelace acidentalmente que não queria tirar a munhequeira porque era do Sasori, cofhinaparanoicacof (Também gosto de lamber sangue XD)**

**...Sabor morango? HUDASHUDHA  
Que bom que gostou, porque o Sasori deve ter matado o Deidara quando viu a folha rasgada colada com cola prit. HSUAHS**

**Dizem que balé ajuda a melhorar artes marciais HUSAHUSH **

**Realmente ficou meio assim, eu sou horrivel em términos, (A menos que tenha a intenção de juntá-los de novo) Porque geralmente eu gosto de fazer terminos barraqueiros, mas eu queria que ficasse tudo na boa...  
A Sakura no fundo no fundo deve ter uns 0,32% de coisas que se aproveitem, ela está aprendendo a lição, de qualquer forma XD**

**O Negocio do plano, é porque quando eu quero fazer alguma coisa eu divido em fases, então você frequentemente pode me ver em lugares inuzitados com o punho erguido gritando "Completed"!  
Compensou, heim? Nesse minusculo cap. as unicas pessoas que apareceram foram a Hinata e ele HSUAHUS Ps: Eu também :D**

**HSUAHUSHAUH, okay,continuei porque com swat nem fbi pode.**

**Né? HUSHAU, ela já tinha visto os quadros dele da primeira vez que foi lá, de qualquer forma ela ficou tão ocupada limpando o muquifo que nem se preocupou muito com isso XD (Foi mal não ter explicado direito)**

**Eu também queria fazer isso, mas eu achei que ia ficar estranho a Hinata escrevendo sobre todo mundo no diario dela... então o desfecho de todo mundo vai aparecer no cap seguinte.**

**Kissus, Nyo-Chan!**

**Kibette-nee-chan:**

**Né?  
Eu acho a minha vida parecida com a dela, porque eu meio que me encontro naquela situação de "desastrada, estranha, amiga de mais de um grupo na escola, que sempre fica no meio das brigas" XD**

**HUSAHUSH okay.**

**Obrigada *-***

**Kissus, Kibette-nee-chan!**

**Misha Yanata-Chan:**

**Que bom *--*  
HUSAHUS a fica na verdade já tava escrita até esse cap. não postei antes por problemas tecnicos ^^º  
Espero que leia o proximo cap!**

**Kissu, Misha-Chan.**

**BrunaH'-Chan:**

**Que bom que gostou *------------*  
Desculpa a demora XD**

**Bom, eles acabaram ficando -MUITO- bem nesse Cap. XD**

**Kissus, Bruna-chan.**

**: **

**:D**

**HJSUAHSUH né?**

**Né? á um tempo atras eu gostava de NaruHina mais que qualquer outro casal, mas aí, com o decorrer do anime, aquela enrrolação toda me deixou com ódio no coração JSDIAJSIAJ**

**Que bom que gostou! (Achei ele ruim, curto, corrido e panaca XD)  
Se ajeitaram, finalmente *ouve coro de aleluia ao fundo***

**Eu sempre tendo começar diarios, mas minha letra é feia e eu fico desanimada, então eu acabo escrevendo em paginas do word aleatorias SUAHSU  
(OMG! *é obscecada pelo Pierre c_c*)**

**Obrigada *-*!  
Espero que leia o proximo também. (Ele vai ter revelações MUAHAHAHA, tá, nem tanto XD)**

**Kissus, !**

**Obrigada por terem acompanhado até agora!  
Espero que leiam o proximo cap (que vai demorar um pouco) em que eu vou por todo o meu amor!**

**Kissus, Ja ne!**


	8. Contratempos, perfeição, eternidade

**Yooooo, Mina-Chaaaaaan! T___________________________T  
Eu estou tão triste e tão feliz porque a fic chegou ao fim!  
Estou muito agradecida por todas que acompanharam essa fic estranha!  
Quero pedir desculpas pelos erros, pelos atrasos e tudo mais (principalmente pelo erro no nome de algumas leitoras que sairam cortados no ultimo Cap, realmente não sei como aconteceu o.o...)  
Bom, sem enrolação, go to the fic!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Extra: Contratempos, perfeição, eternidade.

Oh, até onde a vida me levou?

Bom, caso estejam se perguntando, não eu não sou a dona desse diário, se ela fosse escrever o que eu estou escrevendo, teria muito mais "AHHHHHH", na narração.

Recapitulando de onde a História parou:

Depois de chagarmos ao hospital, Deidara, infelizmente com vida, Konan decidiu promover uma comemoração para quando o Idiota terminasse de ser enfaixado, celebrando oficialmente meu namoro com a Hinata.

Desde então estávamos vivendo uma linda e feliz vida juntos, no final do ano eu me formaria, e teria todo o meu tempo fora da escola disponível para ela.  
Mas como estamos falando de Akasuna no Sasori e de Hyuuga Hinata, nada poderia ser tão simples.

Acontece que de uma hora para outra, o pai dela decidiu se lembrar da filha mais velha.  
Céus! Nem o Neji implicava com o nosso namoro!  
Mas aparentemente, eu não era de boa índole para uma Hyuuga, pelo simples fato de não ter ações internacionais, fazer parte de uma família bem renomada e ter o cabelo de uma cor que o Senhor Hyuuga alega ser tingida, o que não é verdade.

E Logo, veio a ordem de que nós terminássemos, como não podia deixar de ser.

O que eu não previa, em quanto arrumava minhas malas para passar uns tempos fora da cidade, -por incrível que pareça a Konan não fez nenhuma objeção ou ameaça- era que uma Hinata de pijamas e com uma mochila em mãos chegasse ás 2:00 da manhã no meu quarto, alegando estar com dor nas costas por ter entrado pela janela do banheiro –depois de ler esse diário descobri que não foi a primeira vez...-.

"Hinata: Sabe vocês deviam aumentar a janela ou algo assim e...onde você vai?  
Sasori: Eu--  
Hinata: Porque você não vai mais, você não pode ir!

Ela soltou a mochila e me abraçou.

Hinata: Nunca mais, certo?  
Sasori:...Hinata...  
Hinata: Porque eu não te deixarei ir.

Ela disse chorando.

Sasori:...Certo."

Então, pela primeira vez, a Hyuuga mais velha se opôs á uma regra de seu pai, ou mais de uma, depende de como você encararia aquela noite.

Hinata passou a morar comigo e com Deidara, não acho que tenha sido a melhor escolha que ela tenha feito, mas foi o que ela decidiu, mesmo depois do pai dela ter chamado-a de volta para casa ela se recusou.  
Porém, aceitou um dos termos que seu pai impôs, ou quase.

"Hiashi: Se quer viver com esse garoto, minha filha, tudo bem, mas sem antes noivar!  
Hinata: Já sou noiva dele."

Ela realmente se tornou alguém bem determinada...

Então estávamos novamente, em uma linda e feliz vida, dessa vez como noivos, e morando juntos, estaria tudo bem se não fosse..."Deidara-Bocchama".

Já que eu era o mordomo, claro que a sanguessuga do Deidara inventaria algo para ela quando trouxesse alguma garota para casa, Hinata se tornou "Greice, a empregada".  
Sem falar das coisas que ele explodia, ah, me lembro bem do dia em que ele queimou o relatório de Química dela... Foi a primeira vez que a vi bater em alguém elem do Neji.

Como era realmente impossível conviver com alguém como o Deidara, eu decidi que eu e a Hinata deveríamos nos mudar, só que vendo que eu na época trabalhava em uma loja de CDs, eu não tinha dinheiro pra pagar um aluguel, quanto menos comprar uma casa...

Foi aí que chegou a Konan, enquanto eu via os classificados, com seu sorriso angelical, me fazer uma proposta.

Tobi, Hidan e Kakuzu passariam a morar com Deidara, enquanto eu e a Hinata moraríamos na casa deles , que por acaso, era de posse da família do Pein.

Seria uma proposta linda, se não tivesse um mero detalhe: Eu teria que me casar com a Hinata, com a Konan organizando o casamento, depois de ter se casado com o Pein á 6 meses atrás, ela havia pego gosto pela coisa...um gosto bem excêntrico, o casamento dela foi em um parque de diversões.

Eu me casaria milhares de vezes com a Hinata, se não tivesse que me submeter ao sofrimento que a mente maligna da Konan me faria passar, o Pein podia fazer alguma coisa de vez em quando, mas aparentemente ele se acomodou com a personalidade dela...

Então, ali estava eu, de terno e gravata, na garoupa da bicicleta do Deidara indo para o METRÔ encontrar minha noiva.

Deidara: Danna, não pense que esquecerei de você, sempre visitarei você e a Hina-Chan!  
Sasori: Sabia que não me daria a alegria de sumir...  
Deidara: Sempre seremos melhores amigos!  
Sasori: Parece que essa é minha cruz...  
Deidara: E pra ajudar, sua nova casa é só uma rua acima da minha!  
Sasori: Então, eu realmente estou preso á vocês, como se não bastasse Itachi e Zetsu serem meus visinhos...  
Deidara: Oh, é mesmo, você ficou sabendo, Itachi, todo quieto e isolado está de caso com a irmã mais velha do Kiba!  
Sasori: Não estou com humor pra fofoca...  
Deidara: E parece que o Zetsu está trabalhando na floricultura dos Yamanaka, sabia que todos os dias o Shino vai lá, comprar flores pra Ino?  
Sasori: Deidara, cale a boca.  
Deidara: Fiquei muito surpreso também em saber que a nojentinha da Sakura está namorando o Naruto! Bom, parece que ela está se redimindo, ela tem sido uma boa garota.  
Deidara: Você só escuta o que você quer mesmo, né?  
Deidara: Sabe, vou sentir sua falta Danna, morar com o Tobi vai ser desagradável!  
Sasori: Deidara...  
Deidara: Mas agora, sorria! É o dia do seu casamento!

Eu descia as escadas do metrô, vendo toda aquela multidão, Tobi, Zetsu,Itachi, Kakuzu Shino e Ino estavam de um lado, Pein, de braços dados com a Konan, sorrindo para mim, do outro, junto com Kiba, que segurava a mão da Hanabi, e Neji, segurando a cintura da Tenten, que acenava. Mais á frente, em cadeiras de plástico estavam Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Lee, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Uma garota que sorria para o Itachi, que provavelmente seria a irmã do Kiba, de acordo com a fofoca do Deidara, e um pouco mais distante, um homem de terno, parecia se esconder um pouco, acho que devia ser o pai da Hinata... eu atravessei a "platéia" vendo as pessoas que estavam no metro nos olhando com espanto, ouvi algumas dizerem coisas como "Uma peça?", "uma gravação?" ou "Aquele garoto não é bonitinho?", parei no meio do que deveria ser o altar, ao lado do Hidan, ele havia se tornado juiz de paz pela internet, me pergunto se aquilo era certo, já que ele geralmente dormia com as mulheres que ele casava algumas semanas depois das cerimônias.

Depois de cerca de dois minutos, ela entrou, na nossa particular cerimônia, com seu vestido branco, com seus cabelos soltos, e com uma munhequeira velha, ela lutou um pouco antes de entrar, para achar um ângulo em que ela segurasse o buquê e deixasse o adereço no pulso á mostra, ela caminhou, linda tão linda quanto é humanamente possível, até onde eu estava, e parou, ao meu lado, com os olhos marejados, e um sorriso divino, Hidan leu as escrituras á sua maneira, não prestei atenção, minha mente estava presa á garota louca, estranha, desajeitada e perfeita á minha frente, a única coisa que fiz, dirijindo minha atenção á outra coisa além dela, foi dizer um sonoro "Aceito" seguido pelo dela. Nos beijamos, Um homem de terno foi embora, todos aplaudiam, Hinata jogou o buquê para trás, onde todos já estavam aglomerados, creio que tenha caído na cabeça do Itachi...

O que não importava, já estávamos correndo, de mãos dadas, para fora do metrô, naquele fim de tarde, "Dois loucos" as pessoas deveria presumir, um casal recém casado, correndo desgovernadamente, rindo como idiotas, no meio da rua.

Finalmente chegamos em nossa nova casa, Hinata abriu a porta, sua mão delicada, com um aliança reluzente e uma munhequeira arrasada, demorou para girar a maçaneta, ao entrarmos, então, foi a minha vez de fazer uma surpresa.

Hinata: Não!  
Sasori: Sim.  
Hinata: Oh, Meu, Deus! Essa é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi!

Ela se referiu, a um quadro de uma garota de pijamas, abraçando um cara que estava anteriormente arrumando as malas.

Se querem saber, porque eu estou em posse desse diário, bom, depois que a Psicóloga da Hinata sofreu um acidente de carro e decidiu entrar pro circo, porque não era feliz na profissão da época, o Diario nunca foi entregue, então, ficou jogado no meio das coisas dela.  
Enquanto desencaixotava os últimos pertences dela eu o encontrei, e decidi transformá-lo em arte "O eterno relato da nossa história" parece bonito não?

"Hinata: Sabe, eu acho que de agora em diante, nossa vida vai ser um pouco diferente.  
Sasori: Isso me parece óbvio.  
Hinata: Provavelmente, ela será Horrivelmente perfeita, não acha?  
Sasori: Sim, é assim que eu penso."

Fim :D (Minha professora de redação me mataria por esse "fim" XD)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Não ficou muito bom, mas eu gostei do final definitivo, desculpem os clichês e tudo mais!**

**Reviews:**

**Kibette-nee-chan:**

**É T_T (Mas pelo menos teve um extra :D)**

**Que bom que gostou! *--*  
Fico muito agradecida por ter lido minha humilde fic XD**

**Ja ne! Kissus, Kibette-nee-chan!**

**Misha Yanata-Chan:**

**Hehe, Obrigada! (Ps: Eu adoro crepusculo *--* apesar de ter virado modinha...)  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!  
Pode deixar que assim que meu msn voltar ao normal eu add ^^º HUSAHUSH**

**Obrigada por acompanhar!  
Ja ne! Kissus, Misha-Chan!**

**Arvalap-Chan:**

**HSUAHSU Viva o Deidei.  
Obrigada, gomen pelo clichê, é que eu não tinha idéia do que fazer! ^^º  
Espero que tenha gostado da narração dele, ficou meio estranho mas beleza! HSUAHUS**

**Obrigado por ler!  
Ja ne! Kissus, Arvalap-Chan!**

**:**

**Kyaaaa! que bom que gostou tanto!**

**Também queria um Danna pra mim *v* HAUHSU**

**Realmente, a inocencia do Kakuzu foi tremenda XD**

**Fico muito feliz que tenha achado bom!  
(Eu tinha acabado de ver True Tears e estava deprimida, por isso saiu uma coisa assim XD)**

**Não acho que eu escreva tão bem, Mas Obrigada, muiiiito obrigada!**

**Bom, não foi o final, teve o extra XD  
Espero que tenha lido e gostado também! :3  
*Se tratando do Deidara...acho que nem hospicios aguentavam HSUAHSU**

**(Também escrevia fod* com ph, até que uma amiga minha se cansou e me batei por isso i_i -amigas agressivas-)  
HUAHSUAHSU**

**Também gosto de reviews grandes HUAHSUAHSU**

**Obrigada por ler!  
Ja ne! Kissus, !**

**Obrigada! Uchiha Ery-Chan, Nyo-mila-Chan, Gothic's Hina-Chan, louise-sama...-Chan XD, Misha Yanata-Chan, Kibette-nee-chan, , Arvalap-Chan, .tan-Chan, e pessoas que leram e não mandaram reviews, ou pessoas que ainda vão ler, por terem acompanhado, lido, mandado reviews, aberto a fic, qualquer coisa! XD  
Fico muito agradecida de verdade por todo o carinho que recebi com a minha primeira fic no FF!**

**Espero que todas tenham gostado do ultimo cap!**

**Ps: Estou trabalhando arduamente em uma fic nova! Esperem por noticias XD**

**Kissus, Ja ne, Minna-Chan!**


End file.
